La fin des cauchemars
by MiissRed
Summary: Après l'attentat à New-York, les soirées de Tony Stark sont bien mouvementées. Alors que Pepper est partie pour une semaine, il se retrouve seul et plus perdu que jamais sauf si en réalité, il est " gardé ".


Un jour un ami m'a dit : « Ne pense jamais au lendemain et ne regarde pas le passé mais profite du jour qui s'offre à toi comme si c'était le dernier »

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour tenter de respecter ce conseil à la lettre près. Je ne me souciais pas de ce qui allait se passer quand je me réveillerais le matin et je me forçais à oublier ce que j'avais fait la veille. Ce conseil guida ma vie durant des années et jamais je ne suis plain de cette méthode. Elle était utile tout autant que vital.

Alors pourquoi malgré tout, je ne peux plus dormir à cause de ce que j'ai vécu, à cause de ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là ?

Chaque nuit se résumait à Son regard, puis cette explosion. Cette chute folle qui ne s'arrête pas, qui ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Puis je me réveillais. Est-ce étonnant ? Pas tant que cela. Je ne pouvais supporter une nouvelle chute, une nouvelle… angoisse. La dernière mettait arriver il y a une semaine à peine. On me demandait ce que j'avais vu à New-York, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Je m'étais enfermé dans mon armure et je m'étais envolé pour regagner tout juste la tour Stark encore en reconstruction.

Mais tout ça, je le vivais encore bien, je pouvais très vite me calmer dès que je voyais ma douce, ma Pepper. Quand elle me prenait doucement dans ses bras et qu'elle me chuchotait à l'oreille que ce n'était que passager. Oui, là ça allait beaucoup mieux.

Il y a 3jours, elle avait dû partir pour le travail, il paraitrait. Elle partait une semaine, je n'avais pas demandé plus d'information et je n'avais pas la force de vérifier sa véritable destination ? J'étais intimement convaincu que le travail n'était pas la vraie raison de ce voyage.

J'étais sûr que j'en faisais parti. La vie à la maison était presque devenue insupportable au fond. Je ne me couchais plus ou du moins peu, ce n'était pas une superbe idée lorsque l'on avait notre petite amie qui nous attendait dans le grand lit double. Elle m'avait une fois fait la remarque et je n'avais pas eu la force de lui expliquer durant des heures, cela n'aurait servi à rien, elle aurait toujours cette envie de me voir dormir à ses côtés.  
Alors j'avais fait un effort. Je m'étais couchée à côté d'elle, elle s'était blottie dans mes bras. Tout allait bien mais il a fallu qu'Il revienne. J'avais énormément bougé cette nuit-là au point de l'avoir fait tomber du lit.

Elle m'avait réveillé. Mon front était parcouru de goutte de sueur, mes mains étaient crispées sur le drap à tel point que j'avais réussi à arracher un bout de celui-ci, mes yeux cherchaient un peu partout autour de moi, j'étais… totalement perdu. Oui c'est ça, j'étais paumé à un point ou même moi je perdais le contrôle de moi-même.

Chaque bruits me paraissaient étrangers, chaque gestes que Pepper tentait de m'adresser se transformaient en une attaque physique, chaque mots doux étaient devenue une menace mentale et chaque lumière que j'apercevais dehors étaient perçues comme l'explosion et donc une menace pour ma vie. J'hurlais le nom de Jarvis pour qu'il me réponde et je le suppliais d'appeler une dernière fois Pepper.

Cette nuit-là avait été pire qu'une crise d'angoisse, j'avais eu peur. Oui réellement.

Depuis, il y avait toujours cette gêne lorsqu'elle me demandait de dormir, elle le faisait déjà moins souvent.

C'était il y a deux semaines.

Ce soir, j'avais décidé d'au moins essayer de dormir. Je l'avais promis à Pepper. Je dormirais au moins 4jours sur la semaine, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée au fond. Enfin pour elle.

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil au début, il m'avait fallu deux heures pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais ce soir-là n'avait pas fait exception à la règle.

Une nouvelle sensation d'enfermement se faisait sentir.

J'avais pourtant l'habitude d'être dans mon armure, d'être moi. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, encore une fois.

Sa voix chuchotait à mon oreille qu'il gagnerait, qu'Il était plus fort de nous.

J'avais répliqué que nous allions le vaincre, ensemble. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que les supérieurs de Fury allaient envoyer une bombe nucléaire sur New-York.

Je n'avais pas hésité à l'envoyer dans l'espace, cela détruirait tous nos problèmes d'un coup.

Mais Natascha avait refermé la porte trop tôt, et je tombais.

« - Jar… Jarvis, appelle Pepper. »

« - Tout de suite, mon… »

C'était bien ce que je craignais, avec la porte refermée, Jarvis ne pourrait plus communiquer avec moi.

Et ma chute continuerait encore et encore.

Alors une deuxième citation pris place dans mon esprit. « On ne reconnait les choses importantes seulement quand on les perd. »

Ca n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

J'avais tout perdu.  
Mes millions, ma célébrité, mon cheeseburger d'après bataille, les jeux, ma collaboration avec le SHIELD, avec les Avengers, Jarvis…

Et puis j'avais surtout perdu la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

Chaque minute, chaque seconde passée dans mon armure était une véritable torture. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare et de plus en plus étouffant alors que mes poumons s'enflammaient à chaque respiration.

J'avais l'impression que mon armure se retournait contre moi, elle me compressait, elle chauffait.

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement, je n'avais plus de force, ni de lutter, ni de vivre.

Et dans un dernier soupir, je pus encore prononcer un prénom.

« Pepper… »

Le réveil avait été brusque.

J'avais ouvert les yeux, mon cœur s'affolait tout autant que ma respiration.

L'air était frais dans ma chambre.

Je regardais autour de moi, la fenêtre était ouverte alors que je ne me souvenais plus vraiment si c'était moi qui l'avais ouverte ou pas.

Je secouai la tête, ce n'était qu'un détail lorsque je m'étais rendu compte qu'une fois de plus j'avais arraché mes draps, mon oreiller n'était plus sous ma tête tellement j'avais bougé.

Je passai une main sur mon visage, parfois je me désespérais moi-même…

Je me relevais alors.

Mon cœur eut un raté.

Une flèche venait de traverser la pièce pour venir se castrer dans le mur juste derrière moi.

Elle n'était pas passée loin de moi, d'ailleurs je sentis une goutte de sang couler le long de ma joue.

Mon regard était fixe devant moi, je ne bougeais pas. Avec cette goutte de sang j'avais l'impression que c'était une larme qui coulait.

Enfin, c'était absurde de penser cela.

Tony Stark ne pleurait pas.

Tony Stark ne pleurait jamais.

C'était bien connu.

Mon regard resta encore un peu dans le vide avant que je ne puisse bouger à nouveau. Rien ne bougeait autour de moi, tout restait en suspens.

« - Jarvis ! Je pensais que le système de sécurité était infaillible ! »

« - Il ne l'est plus avec moi. »

Enfin quelqu'un s'approcha. Même si son identité n'avait été un secret pour personne.

Il faisait encore assez noir mais grâce à la fenêtre ouverte, la lumière de la lune se diffusait faiblement dans la pièce.

J'arrivais à distinguer les bras musclés et découverts, le carquois qui contenait toutes ses flèches multifonctions, les cheveux courts et pour finir les yeux bleus exceptionnels caractéristiques de l'agent avec lequel il avait combattu contre Loki.

« - Est-ce le SHIELD qui vous envoi Barton ? »

« - Le SHIELD n'ait pas forcément toujours impliqué à chaque fois que vous me voyez. »

« - Alors c'est pour me tuer personnellement que vous êtes là ? »

« - M'avez-vous déjà vu raté une de mes cibles Stark ? »

« - Euh… Non. »

« - Alors si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous ne seriez pas en train de regarder cette flèche. »

Pour ce coup-là, il marquait un point.

Clint Barton avait toujours été celui que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à casser. Il était bien trop sérieux et avait un peu trop de répondant pour que cela me puisse être possible.

J'avais surtout passé beaucoup moins de temps avec lui qu'avec les autres à cause de sa captivité avec le dieu du chaos.

Je le regardais encore un peu, plissant les yeux par la même occasion.

Il s'était rapproché de quelques pas de mon lit, de sorte que je sache le voir un peu mieux.

« - Que fichez-vous ici alors ? avais-je répliqué assez sèchement. »

« - Vous avez dormi à peine 2heures et pourtant vous avez réussi à prononcer 7 fois le nom de Thor, 5 fois celui de Bruce, 9 fois celui de Natascha, 12 fois celui du Captain, 15 fois celui de Loki, 16 le mien et 22 fois celui de mademoiselle Potts. »

Son ton était d'un calme surprenant, celui de quelqu'un qui pourrait calmer Hulk en pleine crise. J'étais à la fois impressionné et effrayé. Que cachait ce ton ? Ou était-ce moi qui devenait totalement fou et ce n'était que son ton habituel ?

Je ris un peu, c'était un rire assez nerveux en plus de cela.

« - Cela fait longtemps que vous m'espionnez ? »

« - Trois jours en tout. »

Je le regardais alors bizarrement. Trois jours ?

Je ne mis pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour faire le lien.

« - Pepper… »

Mon cœur eut un autre raté lorsque je le vis sourire. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent et j'avais eu la même réaction lorsque c'était arrivé la première fois.

Steve s'était moqué de moi parce que j'avais bloqué sur le coup, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir un sourire même faible sur le visage de l'agent.

« - Elle vous a payé pour faire ma babysitteur ? »

« - Elle ne me paye pas, c'est un service que je lui dois. Et ce n'est pas pour vous suivre à la trace dès que vous faites un pas en avant ou sur la gauche. C'est pour vous surveiller durant votre sommeil. »

« - Un service ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« - C'est une longue histoire. Prenez cela et rendormez-vous à présent. »

Je fis alors un geste pour repousser les comprimés qu'il me tendait. Je n'en avais que faire de ce qu'il pensait ou non. Aucun médicament n'entrerait dans ma bouche, c'était un fait.

Il parut presque consterner par ma réaction. Au fond je le comprenais. Je n'aimerais pas m'avoir comme patient.

« - Ça ne sert à rien ! Ce ne sont pas de simples somnifères qui viendront à bout de mes cauchemars. »

« - Parce que rester éveiller une semaine si ? »

Il m'avait encore cloué le bec sur place.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas tort. Rester éveiller ne m'avait pas forcément plus de bien, chaque souvenirs étaient comme collés à ma peau jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. Même la journée, il m'arrivait de voir Loki dans la foule, voir cette explosion dans un pétard de certains jeunes. Cela commençait à me rendre fou. Et j'en étais parfaitement conscient.

Le fait que j'étais dans mes pensées lui avait permis de s'avancer un peu plus et de carrément s'asseoir sur mon lit et à côté de moi.

Je sursautai un peu en le voyant si proche d'ailleurs.

« - Elle s'inquiète réellement pour vous Stark, elle veut simplement que vous passiez une bonne nuit comparée aux autres. »

« - Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? »

Il soupira, cette fois-ci j'avais eu le dernier mot.

Mais je ne devais pas crier victoire trop vite. Il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et puisque me prendre par les sentiments ne semblait pas vraiment marcher, il dût trouver autre chose.

Il mit le somnifère dans sa propre bouche, je ne compris pas vraiment. Sa mission s'était de me faire dormir moi, pas que lui s'endorme.

Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'avais été tellement surpris que je ne pus faire autrement que de prendre le médicament.

Il se recula, un sourire en coin au visage.

Je plissais les yeux et finit par recracher le somnifère.

J'étais coriace et je n'étais pas prêt à céder de cette manière.

Il m'en faudrait plus. Même si ce baiser m'avait assez surpris. Enfin, ce n'était même pas un baiser.

Pas un vrai.

Et puis pourquoi je m'en faisais pour si peu ?

Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais encore jamais embrassé personne. Les filles se bousculaient presque à mes pieds pour espérer ne recevoir qu'un regard au moins.

Je secouai la tête. Les filles oui. Mais les mecs ?

J'entendis alors un petit rire venir briser le silence qui s'était formé dans ma chambre.

Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant.

« - Le grand Stark est perturbé par un simple baiser ?, se moqua-t-il. »

Mais pour qui se prenait-il lui ?

« - Excusez-moi de ne pas être gay comme certain. »

« - Ouh, vous êtes vexé ? Question stupide. Bien sûr que oui. »

« - Cela ne me fait strictement rien du tout. »

« - Ah bon ? Et si j'ose faire ça ? »

En à peine deux trois mouvements, je me retrouvais coucher sur le dos, lui sur moi et mes bras bloqués. Pourquoi je ne faisais pas plus de musculation moi ?

Il avait toujours son petit sourire en coin, mon cœur une fois encore un raté en réalisant ma situation.

« - Jarvis ! Ou est mon armure ? »

« -Alors, il vous faut votre armure pour vous protéger de moi ? Pourquoi ne bougez-vous pas directement ? »

Son visage se rapprochait du mien, il me testait. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un test, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me dégager en bougeant le plus possible, mais il avait décidément plus de force que moi. Ce qui avait le don de m'énervé un peu plus.

Je soupirai en relâchant toutes mes forces.

Je le vis alors se rapprocher un peu plus, mais contre toute attente, il passa à côté de moi pour rapprocher sa bouche de mon oreille.

« - Abandonnez-vous déjà ? Pourquoi ? Parce que vous devez avouer que je suis bien plus fort que vous ou simplement parce qu'au fond de vous vous voulez que je recommence cette expérience ? »

Il se retira, je restais là.

Il venait de me bloquer, totalement. Pas par la force mais bien par les paroles.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse penser que moi, Anthony Stark, avait envie d'être une fois de plus embrasser par lui, Clint Barton dit « le Faucon » ? Comment ?

Il reprit sa flèche et la remit dans son carquois, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si… il n'avait strictement rien dit.

Que s'est-il passé en moi à l'instant où il croisa son regard avec le mien ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais mais s'en fut assez pour que je l'attrape par le col et que je le jette sur le lit.

Il eût un sourire de vainqueur lors d'un instant.

Oui, il avait gagné cette bataille. Mais pas la guerre.

Je me rapprochais doucement de son visage, de ses lèvres que je désirais à présent.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en le voyant comme ça.

J'aurais presque pu voir ses yeux pétiller.

Et puis une évidence.

Cette fois où mon cœur avait raté un battement à cause de son sourire, où mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de lui alors qu'ils s'entrainaient, où un frisson microscopique m'avait parcouru l'échine quand il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

L'avait-il fait exprès ?

Savait-il ?

Je sentis doucement des doigts atteindre ma nuque, un frisson me parcouru tout le corps. Alors il me faisait toujours le même effet ?

Ça avait le don de lui redonner un peu plus le sourire.

Je failli le frapper à l'épaule mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de le faire.

Ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, c'était un vrai baiser à présent. Et les réactions qui allaient avec également.

Les papillons dans le ventre, cette impression d'intense bonheur.

Il ne lui fallut beaucoup plus pour répondre à ce baiser avec passion.

Je finis cependant par me reculer après l'avoir embrasser furtivement une dernière fois.

Je m'approchais de son oreille et lui chuchota doucement :

« - Je crois que vous allez échouer dans votre mission de me faire dormir… »


End file.
